Red for Blue
by Puncore
Summary: A tale of the former executor and his down time after he met The Handmaid.


"Oh no! Someones coming, quick hide!" Demanded the former executioner.

With little time to find a better hiding spot the Handmaid found cover under his workbench. Fortunately he draped his old blue curtains over it before hand. The ironic reason being that he was trying to stitch a hole he had caused with a arrow earlier when the rust blooded woman showed up unannounced at his window.

Though the fault was his, since they've **been** having these meetings for quite sometime. At the very beginning the both of them were originally at each others throats. The handmaid being blunt about how she was sent to kill him only to back out of the arrangement since it just so happened that her employer couldn't do anything about it if he lived. He wasn't sure about the details or cared much about why he was considered a hole in that employer's vision. All he wanted to do was to be left alone an mope at his past mistakes in peace and it didn't help that he seemed to have failed even at that given how much of a distraction the infamous low blood turned out to be.

After stating her business and then ditching her boss's orders in a matter of five seconds she ended up lounging around his hive. Messing around with some of his busted automatons, his busted arrows, and his just recently busted bust of a majestic hoofbeast in all of it's pectoral glory. The woman disgusted him to his core at such behavior.

Unfortunately he couldn't do anything to the common born for her unnatural powers were as real as the legends about her very existence. Catching his _strong_ -ly shot arrows out of the air an tossing them aside as if they were mere toys for her to play with. Overtime he gave up on even trying to violently get rid of her and stuck to complaining ever so often about her misbehavior inside someone else home.

It became routine after about a sweep or maybe a game some would say, he didn't know what word to best describe his random house guest. However she would come and go whenever she wanted to relax at his patience's expense. Though he found himself feeling something... something that made him feel even more uneasy around her. The idea that she wasn't such a disgrace in hindsight when he compared himself to her.

Which caused him to sink back into his depressive state once again because let's face it, out the two of them, _she was the better executioner_. Granted she was lazy and wouldn't stop making lewd remarks at him from time to time but given her track record he could live with it. Seeing her as the woman responsible for some of Alternia's bloodiest moments in history despite her given position in the class hierarchy. The comparison between them just made him sink lower and lower into his chair.

He never felt like such a failure until he noticed it...

The feeling of absolute emptiness at his own worth suffocated him even as he slept. Hell he didn't even sleep in a proper cocoon anymore because his own conscience wailed deeper than any of the curses shouted from the trillions of dead wraiths that plagued his kind.

His feelings changed one night though.

While revisiting the memory of his greatest mistake for the millionth time he suddenly felt something against his body. He lifted his eyes to stare into the dimly lit room, before looking down his form to see a grey arm wrapped gently around his waist. Finally, Darkleer couldn't help but slowly, but surely whisper...

"Thank you."

Before going back to sleep in peace, for what felt like the first time in sweeps.

Afterwards he started to value the time she visited, granted he still jumped whenever she came in through his window but their days we're less tense than they had been before. Something about how she came to his place all the time started to feel natural. Though he couldn't help but ask her why she couldn't just leave her employer if it was so easy to visit him all the time. She scoffed at the comment before changing the subject and explaining to him that she wasn't coming to him all the time from her point of view.

Telling him that she was hopping through time in every moment she wasn't here and that she just 'happened' to be appearing back in his present a little later each time. After that she stretched out her arms while confessing to him it had been perhaps a good two weeks since she had a chance for a break even though he saw her yesterday. Given the fact his race dealt with psychics that could control dragons, shoot laser beams from their eyes, and fly. Hearing about a time traveling telekinetic seems par for the course.

He sighed a bit as the woman laid down on his bed in a suggestive pose while teasingly tacking on, "Though there is more than one way to enjoy a break."

"Enough of your baseless display. Aren't you tired of such behavior yet?"

"Baseless?" She smirked at him. "Since when have I ever gave off that impression."

She started to remove some of the buttons at the top of her dress revealing more skin than his eyes, and his blood pressure for that matter, could handle. Quickly turning towards the open window to his room while trying to get a hold of his body. He could hear a light chuckle from behind his ear along with her footsteps as they moved behind.

Getting closer...

And closer..

Until her hands wrapped around his chest an her head rested below his back. He was frozen on the spot unable to think of a way to process the situation. He swallowed some air before saying.

"Okay you've made your point, you can stop now." His voice trying to remain stoic and disciplined.

She replied, "Oh but this was just getting good. Are you trying to tell me I'm ugly?"

"What?! No! I never imPlied or said such a thing." His voice was shaking mid sentence saying that, as her body rubbed further along his back. The sensation of what he assumed was her bare chest pressing, squeezing, while being fixed onto him from behind was making his mind scream, " _DO IT! JUST DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS! MOTHER FUCKER!_ "

 _Oh no,_ he was loosing it, but then they both heard a loud slam come from a door down stairs.

"Quick hide!" He pleaded as the woman hid under his work table. Just to be safe he quickly pulled up a chair on the other side of the table and tossed some broken robot parts on top of it so he could make it look like he was fixing something. Fortunately his curtain was spread all over the work station so no one could see the topless girl underneath it unless they actually tried to lift it.

Then, suddenly, Mindfang burst into the room in her usual dramatic fashion. Though she was followed behind another infamous low blood, The Summoner. An needless to say he wasn't thrilled to see him. Needless to say the feeling was mutual seeing as it was a rule that the ex-pirate should not bring any uninvited guests to his home. Especially when it was a back stabbing traitor against his former royal charges.

"See, told you he was still alive." The Marquise started.

The Summoner sighed, "Yeah... unfortunately."

"I can hear you both you know." He growled.

"Well at least he also seems to be in a good mood too." She chimed.

"I'm not."

"Eh last I check you were still hung up about your 'little mistake'."

"I got over that months ago." Darkleer snapped.

"The last time I visit you was fifty sweeps ago and you just NOW got over it a couple of months ago?"

"You have a problem with my personal life?"

She wore a cocky smile, "Not when it always benefits me. In fact I kinda hoped you would remember our last meeting and our last deal."

"Your trinket is fine but now I get a chance to start asking the questions around here. An starting from the top of the list, why, oh uncouth language why, did you, bring 'that' into my domain." As he pointed at the red headed man staring daggers at him the whole time he was talking to Mindfang.

"Because you have a lot in common?" The woman answered, causing both men to clinch their fists.

Before Darkleer could shout at the two of them to leave his hive, something touched the upper edge of his leggings from underneath the table. His temper faded in a instant but it was soon replaced with panic. He ignored how Mindfang tried to kill the tension in the room by pointing out how the both of them had betrayed the hierarchy. Despite some of it being the truth he still felt a twitch of bitterness at it, also he felt a hand just go inside his leggings an around his bulge.

Luckily he was wearing his helmet and stole a glance towards the bottom of the table without his guests noticing. The Handmaid's face sticking out ever so slightly while her very warm hand gripped his member. She toyed with it since he really wasn't in the mood for the moment, but that only lasted for a moment to his horror. The very idea that the former great Executioner Darkleer taking part in such a action was just... just... so.. _lewd_.

 _Fuck_ , his mind hissed at the unnecessary emotion rushing through him with the act. An the fact that the Handmaid was smiling back at him from below the worktable wasn't helping. At the time Mindfang was babbling with the Summoner about something while ignoring him completely. Which was fine as he tried to adjust himself to what was happening.

The Handmaid's grip getting tighter as his bulge started to grow under his leggings. Surprising him at how the tightness of the fabric was working with the woman's touch, unconsciously pushing his hips further into her grasp from his seat. Proving to be just what he needed and at the same time not, as she pulled down his lower garb with a second hand. Freeing his massively erect member to spear it's self closer to her face. Earning a slight giggle from her underneath the piece of furniture.

"Back to why we're here." Mindfang started as she leaned a elbow down on the table while using it to prompt up her face. At the time this look would often rile him up at the cocky attitude she usually displayed but his mind wasn't all there at the moment. Most of it was just thanking the fact that the woman hadn't caught on to what was actually happening under the table.

"We'd like your help with fixing some weapons, armor or any gear beyond our current associates skills. We'll even compensate you for it though keep in mind that's more of the Summoner's deal rather than mine." She drolled.

Before he was about to deny the request the Handmaid took the tip of his bulge into her mouth. Lavishing it with her tongue before inviting more inside her, causing Darkleer to jumble up his thought process for a couple of seconds before answering Mindfang with a booming.

"YES! ...I mean I'll accept the conditions so long as compensation is met." He gritted his teeth into a awkward smile that was so unlike him it obviously threw Mindfang off with how she leaned away from him.

"Okay... Glad to see your enthusiastic about doing something other than moping around here all day. Your not coming down with anything are you? Because I've noticed there is a distinct increase in sweating going on, though your normally always covered in the stuff."

"My perspiration problem is fine and I promise it won't effect any of the work you send me. Speaking of which, when will you be planning to send what you need fixed or under go maintenance?" After he said that the Summoner stepped up.

"If at all possible we'll be transporting some of it by the end of the week. Just writing down all the inventory and getting it here without anyone noticing will take time. Since my dear has explained your preferences to being left alone when you work an the secrecy involved would help us both."

He also tagged on to the man's sentence, "An we both don't want your enemies getting wind of the advantages I would bring your group should my assistance prove invaluable."

Something about the humbling remark he had just said to the Summoner would never have come out of his mouth but 'what' was in someone else's at the moment was changing him a lot more than he dared to admit. During the conversation, the Handmaid had moved on from simply giving his length a taste, to down right thrusting it into her throat. Pumping it ever so slightly to avoid making any noise.

"Correct an to be honest I'm kinda of surprised you would be willing to do this." The man before him began to ponder for a moment before asking, "You wouldn't happen to be hiding any other motives behind this would you?"

"None that come to mind." Though given the fact that his voice might have cracked a bit mid sentence probably wasn't helping. So he went on to explain, "If you want my honest opinion on the matter I've shortly came to the conclusion awhile back that I needed to be more productive in my free time so helping out your **little** rebellion would be just the thing to keep me busy."

He noticed the Summoner's glare as he called his rebellion 'little' an shortly snapped with, "This is not a game you sweaty blue ball, this is about changing this deprived system of government that has cost the lives of the old and the young. An enslaves everyone below someone of your station just based on the color of their blood."

The tension in the room was rising though a part of Darkleer wanted to shut the man up by explaining that a part of him was 'enslaved' to the lower caste at the moment. Though he quickly dashed the thoughts as quick as the Handmaid was in increasing her pace on his bulge. He didn't know how she was doing it without making a sound but the fact alone that she was basically stroking his length from underneath with her tongue now was causing him to hit his limit.

His hands balled into fists on top of the table while he looked back at the Summoner. While Mindfang was silent as the two silently stared off for what felt like hours. Until finally Darkleer came, his member erupting into the Handmaid's mouth like a geyser. Feeling the full force of his genetic material push her head back a bit as decades worth of holding 'it' back had finally been released.

While riding out the pleasure he sighed and looked down at the table, breaking eye contact with the Summoner. Then very roughly something inside him changed...

An quietly he said, "I apologize..."

"What?" Both Mindfang and her matesprit exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I've been rude. Since I know you've already heard about why I've been in hiding from Spinneret for ages now, was because at some point in my life I've acted out against this same system your planning to destroy. Granted my actions are probably small in-comparison to what you plan to do but just remember that I was there when the last great revolution happen and I was there to put the arrow into that leader's chest." He took a deep breath, whither it was for how tired he was after the Handmaid's work or how he was just tired of thinking back on the so called mistakes of his life, he couldn't tell.

He pushed on however, "In the following hour when I was suppose to end the Signless's matesprit's life... I hesitated, seeing the woman before me in tears at the loss of someone she cared for. I didn't see her as someone who deserved this pain even though she was below my class. I've killed people before an they were like her but at the same time it just felt different. It's something I can't describe, but just the fact she still showed loyalty to the one she cared for the most made me realize that I would be there too for my own beliefs. At that moment I didn't see her as a middle class citizen but someone who shouldn't be killed after I had already hurt beyond whatever my arrow could do to her... It was at that moment I felt my orders were pointless."

After finishing Darkleer slumped back into his chair, "If your going to make a change then you've got to account for the feelings of your enemies."

The Summoner looked down at the floor with a scowl, "Your right."

Mindfang remained silent.

"This whole time I've only seen my dear as the only one from the upper caste to give a ounce of goodwill but what you've said here is just what I needed to hear. An while I know that I'm not the first to try to change how things are ran in our society. I will promise you that I will not give up until my dying breath." He bowed to Darkleer.

"Thank you, an I'm sorry too, and I hope you will still being willing to help us in moving forward."

The ex-executioner bowed his head back, "Of course."

 **Five minutes later...**

Mindfang and the Summoner left after giving a schedule and details about what to expect when their shipments would arrive. Once they finally left he scooted back from the table seeing that the Handmaid had cleaned herself up by wiping her face on the curtains.

"I'll wash those later." He sighed while pulling up his leggings. Only to be stopped as she caught one of his wrists.

"Why stop here?" She raised a eyebrow.

"Look why are you even doing this in the first place? Do I really mean anything to you to warrant such displays of affection?"

She snickered, "After that speech I can think of a couple of displays you deserve." As she gestured to her top after she had just re-buttoned it.

"Stop running away from the issue this instant." He demanded.

"Fine." She huffed, "If want to know it's because I like you."

He remained silent as means to say, _go on_.

"An well, you know who I am and what I do. I'm the Handmaid, a person who stirs up class warfare where ever I go, for reasons that nobody, not even myself, know."

"Your employer knows." He added.

She shrugged, "He's the only one that does, but to make a long story short I've been sick of my role for ages. Though one day I saw someone who despite having everything to loose, still chose to go against his orders."

He was starting to understand now as she went on.

"I kinda envy the guy and I was sort of overjoyed when my boss told me to hunt him down. Imagine how I felt when I learned that my all seeing superior couldn't see where you were."

Darkleer still didn't say anything.

"After I found you I kinda was surprised to see that you regretted your actions though, if I was in your shoes I would be celebrating. I kinda was when I found you, since now I could have a place to relax and ignore that baldie's orders for a fair bit of time. Needless to say I treat this place as my vacation home."

"But it's my hive." He grumbled.

"Let's make it ours whenever I visit." She chuckled at him. "After awhile I saw how you were hardly able to get any sleep an thought hey that guy could use a hug. Though years of having to be abstinent from sex has sort of made my body sensitive because of boss's all seeing gaze."

"Is he really that 'all knowing'?"

"All knowing pain in my ass, seriously the jerk popped in as I was-"

He quickly shushed her, "I don't need to know that."

She raised her eyebrows at him over an over again with a seductive grin, "Really?"

"Yes."

"You need to loosen up a bit more though I think you shouldn't bother at the same time, since your tight ass is one of your most redeeming qualities."

He hunched over a bit, "Wait were you feeling me up in bed?"

"When you say it like that it sounds like I should be doing it more often."

"Uh- So that's it? You like me just because I could do something you normally can't?" Struggling to get back on topic.

"It's more than that but it was the first reason."

He glanced at her hand still holding on his wrist and then looked back into her eyes, "If I humor you, what will it mean to you?"

"Huh?"

"If we continue this affair." He paused briefly, "What will our relationship mean to you?"

"Well I'd still comeback here from time to time and if everything goes as I imagine. I think I'd ask if you'd like to be mine."

After a couple of seconds spent in silence she asked.

"Would it be that bad?" She said while letting go of his wrist.

He took her hand before it was fully retracted. Holding it gently in his an said, "I never said that, also if you could hold yourself back when I have guests in the future it would be fine."

She seemed to lighten back up when he said that, "You know you love it."

He didn't try to deny her but instead he took off his helmet an leaned into her face.

In couple of second their lips brushed against one another. Parting shortly after as her familiar grin disappeared for the moment.

He remarked, "What? Am I a bad kisse-" Only to be interrupted as she pounced on him, knocking his form on the floor as her lips stole his, before briefly pausing to say.

"No I just wanted more."

Her legs straddling his waist as her arms pinned to his shoulders while her tongue invaded his mouth. Subtly his hands reached up from the floor and grabbed her ass, giving it a tight squeeze as her hands worked the top of her dress again. Then shortly after she got her top to hang of her skirt again, she began to unfasten the top of his uniform.

The floor felt cold to his back but as the Handmaid pressed her breasts on his chest it didn't matter in the slightest. An once again his bulge started to grow as it soon rose out from his slightly lowered leggings. The member rubbing against her skirt and top as she deepened her kiss though soon her attention turned towards it. Swing her body forward ever so gently as she started to grind against it.

Feeling the size of it rub against she couldn't help but put more of her body up against it. Feeling it throb before she finally pulled away from his mouth to deal with it. He sat up a bit by using his elbows as props as he looked at her move away from him and towards his full erect bulge. Once there she smooshed it between her tits. Then she began to press the warm flesh around it with the help of her hands.

An soon she started to push them up and down against it, earning a moan from him as his neck arched his head back. Though she was far from done as the Handmaid started to suck the tip of his bulge in tandem. Taking in more and more as she worked her endowed chest into the blowjob. Darkleer wishing he wasn't so close to peaking yet again but damn it did she know how to drive him to the brink.

Then he came a second time into her mouth. His seed pouring into her mouth an some of it covering her breasts though when he looked down at her face she simply winked at him through the climax. He shivered at the glint he spotted in her gaze as it told him this was far from over. An after he was done basking in the afterglow for about a minute, she stripped off the rest of her dress.

Likewise he did the same though as he was about to get off the floor she sat backwards on his stomach. With her bare ass in plain view for him as she teased, "I have to say I'm impressed it's still standing tall after all that."

"Of course 'it' would be up, much like myself 'it' knows when it would be rude to give poor posture given your current attire."

She choked, "You mean lack of attire."

"I mean a lot of things right now."

After saying that she moved over to 'it', her hands on her knees as her legs spread out and arched over him. Lining up her nook a couple of inches away from his girthy length, then she looked back at him an said, "Well in this position I only mean one thing."

An on that note she plunged his member inside her. The sudden action making him grit his teeth at the sensation as the Handmaid squealed at the results of her action. Panting a bit before she started to move her body upwards and then bringing it back down. While he couldn't make out her expression since she started to face forward. It did leave him to the nice display of her ass pumping up and down. He could even hear her moans and exclaims of approval as they continued.

All the while he started to feel a bit frustrated at the fact he couldn't really reach her from where he was laying or move much given his current place on the floor. Until finally he snapped an as she was pulling back up he quickly got up and slid out of her. Though before she could protest he wrapped a arm around her waste an brought her into a kiss. Then using the momentum he pushed bulge back into her where they still stood.

She obviously loved the idea as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Though he wasn't done, because now he was moving them both back to the worktable with the ruined curtain. Soon he propped her against it an she quickly laid on top of the table in turn while they were still connected. He then gripped her hips as he started to thrust into her as strongly as possible. Hearing them both gasp for air at his work.

Pumping in and out of her even as he reached out and grabbed one of breasts. He squeezed down on it just as she did on his member. Her inside coaxing him to cum again but he refused as he wanted, no he needed to her cum first. An soon she did with a slight wail in ecstasy as he returned with a strong roar from himself as they both reached their peak.

After their fluids leaked a bit onto the floor, Darkleer stumbled a bit to the side before collapsing onto the table next the Handmaid. Both them gasping and wheezing until she said, "Ready for round two yet?"

He looked to her stunned and to his horror she was climbing right on top of him.

"An don't worry, I'll be as gentle as you were." Before kissing his cheek.

 **One week later...**

Mindfang entered the Darkleer's keep once again but this time with the gear she needed him to work on. Though much to her surprise she found him passed out on the floor with a pillow under his head and only wearing his leggings. Ever so politely she nudged the sleeping troll awake with her foot.

He stirred, "I'm up, I'm up..."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Would you believe if I told you I found a matesprit?"

"No."

"Would you believe if I told you I passed out from going on a rampage against my usual automatons?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what happened."

* * *

 **Author's Confessions:** Welp that ends that, hope you enjoyed. Just remember this story has a lot of time shenanigans so don't sweat the details or continuity. Also this story sort of came out of the blue and yes that is a really disgusting pun given circumstance but eh, it's my nature. Also before I sign off I just wanted to share that I tagged this story in my Doc Manager as 'Freaking Really?', mostly on the grounds that this was as random for me as it gets when it comes to being inspired for no real reason. Ironically enough I'm still laughing at the fact that I basically did the girl under the podium bit from Police Academy on Ol'Darkleer.

"PUNNNNCORE!"

An away I go!


End file.
